Most refrigeration systems, both domestic and commercial, include receiver dryer units for the refrigerant of the system. The drying of the refrigerant is accomplished by passing the refrigerant through a bed of drying material, such as silica gel or activated alumina. Drying is required because water vapor may leak into or enter the system during its installation or repair, and, if not removed, will freeze out at the refrigerant control and either destroy the efficiency of the control of completely block further refrigerant control. Moisture is also harmful in such a system because it can react to form acids with the refrigerant which will cause harmful corrosion.
It is the principal purpose of this invention to provide a receiver dryer for a refrigeration system which is extremely simple in construction but yet efficient in operation. The receiver dryer of this invention is particularly suitable for use in automotive air conditioning systems and is readily adapted to be located in any number of positions in association with such an air conditioning unit.
A preliminary novelty study conducted on the subject matter of this application resulted in the citation of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,557,557; 2,623,607; 3,545,227; and 3,841,490.